fredbear_and_friends_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rarithlynx
Rarithlynx (also known as Alexander and Alex) is a 17-year-old game developer from Poland. He is the main creator of the Fredbear and Friends series. Description Howdy! I'm Rarithlynx, a hardcore-ish gamer that dedicates his life into playing competitive games like Team Fortress 2 and Overwatch, as well as cooperative games like PAYDAY 2 and Killing Floor 2. I'm also a part-time indie game developer with over five years of experience. I use Unity to make my games, and I post them on GameJolt. So far I've only worked on numerous Five Nights at Freddy's fangames, but I already have plans for my own original projects. Developed Games FNaF Fan Games * Five Nights at Freddy's 2 3D (Cancelled) * Fredbear and Friends (Cancelled) * The Shift at Fazbear's Fright (Cancelled) * The Shift at Fazbear's Fright: Reboot (Cancelled) * Fredbear and Friends: Reboot * Fredbear and Friends: A Twisted Awakening * The Fredbear Archives Others * Deadzone (Cancelled) Journey One of the first game Rarithlynx worked on was a game called Five Nights at Freddy's 2 3D which was going to be released on 2016. While the game was being worked on, he had heard that Nikson's fan-game called Those Nights at Fredbear's had been hacked and was cancelled. Hence, Rarithlynx decided to make his own version of the game. On January 24th 2016, he uploaded a game page for ''Fredbear and Friends'', and started working on it. He uploaded a map preview on Vimeo and a Playable Preview on Game Jolt within 2 weeks. After that, he moved onto two new projects called Deadzone, an original horror video game which was cancelled very early in development, and The Shift at Fazbear's Fright. He uploaded a Playable Build for TSaFF where the player can only move around on March 19th. He stated that he will work on Fredbear and Friends again after he finished the game. Since he initial plan was to make a graphical preview out of it, and he had slowly lost his interest on FNaF2 3D, he decided to close the book and start developing Fredbear and Friends again. During the development progress, Rarithlynx was not satisfied by the look of the game, so he remade the game in Unreal Engine 4 instead of Unity. On April 7, 2016, after dozens of people requesting it, he finally starting working on the AI in The Shift at Fazbear's Fright. Sadly, the game file was corrupted later during the development. Choosing not to give up, he worked on a reboot version of the game: The Shift at Fazbear's Fright: Reboot. Lastly on July 5th, he released a demo for the game. After several changes of plan for Fredbear and Friends, Rarithlynx made a new game page for Fredbear and Friends: Reboot and developed it in Unity again. Fortunately, this time the development was going pretty well and was able to release two demos on August 11, 2017 and November 5th separately. However on the other side, he announced that Five Nights at Freddy's 2 3D and The Shift at Fazbear's Fright: Reboot was cancelled as he never intended to make it a huge project. On December 5th, Rarithlynx finally released the full version of Fredbear and Friends: Reboot. He then announced Chapter 2 of the game called Fredbear and Friends: A Twisted Awakening. While the game was being made, he posted a teaser trailer for another game which was later announced to be named as [The Fredbear Archives]. Favorite Games * Overwatch * Team Fortress 2 * Planetside 2 * Dirty Bomb * Dead Space (1-3) * Killing Floor 2 * PAYDAY 2 External Link * @rarithlynx on Twitter * Rarithlynx on YouTube * l|l Rarithlynx l|l on Steam * Rarithlynx on DeviantArt Category:Team Members